


Лучший подарок

by fandom_Kylux_2016, KisVani



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, er - Freeform, Пирсинг-корсет, немного мозгое... ментального вмешательства, романс, упоминание кровавых сцен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен придумал подарок на День рождения Хакса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший подарок

Хакс не слишком любил свой день рождения. С ним не было связано никакой трагичной истории, просто праздники в его семье всегда проходили одинаково: скучно, формально, с обязательной программой, от которой нельзя было отступить ни на шаг. Для маленького ребенка это интересно и важно, но когда одно и то же повторяется из года в год, оно начинает надоедать. Потому Хакс считал, что лучшим днем рождения в его детстве был тот, который он отмечал на борту космического корабля во время спешного побега от сил Альянса. Всем было не до поздравлений и традиций, что делало праздник уникальным.

 

Позже, уже когда Хакс отделился от своей родни, дни рождения он просто не отмечал. А подарки от подчиненных отправлял в мусор, даже не распаковывая. Ему не нужны были проблемы, если среди них затесался бы кто-то, пытающийся выдать это за взятку. Те немногие, кого можно было считать друзьями, просто не пытались ничего дарить. Но Хакс готов был поспорить, что в этом году ему не отделаться одним формальным поздравлением от системы автоматических оповещений и несколькими электронными письмами.

 

Кайло Рен всегда отличался наплевательским отношениям к правилам — что записанным в Уставе, что личным и негласным.

 

Признаться, Хакс ждал чего-то ровно в полночь по корабельному времени, но ничего не произошло. Рену хватило такта не являться на мостик и не делать что-то предосудительное прилюдно. «Или просто забыл», — подумал Хакс с надеждой.

 

Он выслушал краткий отчет руководителя эскадрильи, вернувшейся с задания почти на семь часов раньше запланированного (ничего критичного, но силы Сопротивления оказались не там, где ожидалось), отправил данные аналитикам и просмотрел сводки о поставках. Последнее — скорее по привычке: за то время, что генерал Хакс задержался после общекорабельного отбоя, ничего не поменялось.

 

И только после этого, убедившись, что до утра без него «Финализатор» не разлетится на отдельные части, Хакс отправился к себе.

 

Разумеется, Кайло Рен обнаружился в его каюте.

 

Одетый в один черный халат Кайло Рен.

 

Он неспешно поднялся из кресла, стоило Хаксу войти.

 

— Если ты собираешься сказать, что пришел подарить мне себя, то я разочарован.

 

Кайло свел брови.

 

— И ты совсем не заинтересован? — спросил он.

 

Хакс пожал плечами и окинул его взглядом с босых ног и до головы, слегка задержавшись на руках, которыми Кайло держался за пояс халата.

 

— Ну… хоть бы ленточку повязал, — усмехнулся Хакс, снимая перчатки, — желательно — черную.

 

Кайло не стал отвечать, он картинным жестом скинул халат и повернулся спиной. Хакс помнил, что собирался сказать, но пользы от этого сейчас не было.

 

— Рен? — спросил он вслух, делая шаг к Кайло. — Что это?

 

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что в моем костюме не хватает корсета?

 

Хакс медленно вдохнул. Выдохнул. Спину Кайло сверху вниз, по обе стороны от позвоночника, пересекали два ряда серебристых колец, продетых прямо через кожу. Между ними крест-накрест была натянута черная лента, завязанная небрежным бантом снизу, почти у самых ягодиц.

 

— Звезды и галактики, Рен… — Хакс сделал еще один шаг и коснулся раскрытой ладонью середины спины, ощущая ленту и горячую кожу под ней.

 

Он даже не заметил, в какой момент выронил перчатки.

 

— Знал, что ты оценишь, — насмешливо сказал Кайло.

 

— Из нас двоих — ты больше любишь делать себе больно, — покачал головой Хакс.

 

Он ощутил давление, словно воздух сам подталкивал его ближе к Кайло.

 

— Никакой Силы, — резко сказал Хакс, убирая ладонь.

 

Кайло вздохнул, но давление исчезло. Он оглянулся на Хакса через плечо и прошел к кровати, где и растянулся на белых простынях, отбросив покрывало. Кайло устроился на животе, демонстрируя «корсет». Кольца и лента поблескивали в свете ламп, и Хакс завороженно пошел следом и сел рядом.

 

— Тебе нравится подарок? — спросил Кайло.

 

«Мне кажется или я слышу неуверенность в его голосе?» — подумал Хакс.

 

— Так и есть, — ответил Кайло вслух.

 

Они уже не раз говорили о копании в чужих мыслях, но ни к чему эти беседы не привели.

 

— Я не уверен, чего именно хочу… — протянул Хакс, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.

 

Хотелось сразу и всего. Медленно потянуть шнуровку на себя, чтобы Кайло инстинктивно выгнулся, уходя от боли. Дернуть быстро и сильно, вырвав несколько колец с мясом, причем — буквально. Распустить ленту, освободив спину, а потом продеть заново.

 

— Кто тебе помогал? — спросил Хакс, касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи над одним из верхних колец. — Ты же не сам это себе устроил.

 

— Дежурный врач, — ответил Кайло в подушку, и добавил, словно извиняясь: — У него дрожали руки, часть встала неправильно.

 

Хакс и сам видел, если присматривался, а еще видел капельки крови вокруг некоторых колец и чувствовал ее запах.

 

— Меня это не беспокоит, — сказал он вслух, склоняясь.

 

Хакс слизнул кровь и улыбнулся из-за того, как вздрогнул от неожиданности Кайло. На втором прикосновении он уже не дергался. Кожа вокруг колец была горячее или ему казалось.

 

— В следующий раз зови меня, — сказал Хакс, — у меня руки дрожать не будут.

 

Он живо представил себе, как станет прокалывать кожу Кайло, раз за разом, его спину покроет испарина, которую можно будет стереть. Никакого обезболивающего, они оба слишком ценят яркие ощущения и не любят их приглушать. К тому же — это будет соревнование. Как быстро Хакс намеренно постарается добиться крика? Примет ли Кайло этот вызов? Или просто подомнет его под себя и напомнит, зачем они всем этим занимаются?

 

 — И кто тут говорил что-то о боли… — пробормотал Кайло. — Я люблю причинять себе, а ты — мне. Отличный баланс…

 

— Замолчи, — ласково ответил Хакс и положил ладонь ему на загривок, — раз уж сегодня мой день рождения, а ты — мой подарок.

 

Он поцеловал спину Кайло как раз над лентой, возбуждение уже накатило и обдало жаром. Отвлекаться не хотелось, но Хакс только вернулся с мостика. Он сел, слегка разочарованно вздохнув.

 

— Приду из душа — продолжим.

 

Кайло перевернулся на бок и приподнялся одним слитным движением. Он схватил Хакса за руку и посмотрел в глаза снизу вверх.

 

— Ты провел день на корабле, — сказал он, — не думаю, что настолько испачкался, чтобы мне было неприятно.

 

— Рен, — предостерегающе ответил Хакс.

 

Кайло ответил ему усмешкой, в его глазах и так горел шальной огонек, а теперь он стал словно ярче.

 

— Брось, иди ко мне и сделай то, что хочешь.

 

Он вцепился в плечи Хакса и почти что повалил его на себя. Одежда и обувь раздражали, хотелось избавиться от них как можно быстрее.

 

Кайло поддержал его желание.

 

Когда ткань кителя хрустнула и отлетело несколько пуговиц, пришлось отстраниться и раздеться самому. Кайло усмехнулся и опять перевернулся на живот, давая возможность Хаксу полюбоваться на «корсет».

 

«Кто же знал, что после знакомства с магистром Рен у меня возникнут такие фетиши?» — мысленно спросил у самого себя Хакс. Он по мере сил постарался сложить форму хотя бы на полу и кресле, хотя Кайло его и отвлекал самим своим видом. Его мощная спина смотрелась сейчас… нет, не изящнее и не тоньше, просто иначе. Черная лента на матово-белой коже создавала интересный контраст. А еще Хаксу было интересно: останутся ли потом следы от колец? Шрамы, например. И каково потом будет проводить по ним языком? Как они будут ощущаться среди других шрамов?

 

Кайло не комментировал мысли, пусть наверняка и слышал. Хакс лег сверху, касаясь кожей кожи, он опять провел по ленте, слегка цепляя ее. Опустил руку ниже, дотронулся до входа и хмыкнул. Кайло подготовился со всей тщательностью.

 

— С днем рождения, мой генерал, — сказал он вслух.

 

— Ты решил лишить меня всей прелюдии? — спросил Хакс и прикусил плечо Кайло.

 

— Я заскучал, пока ждал, — сказал тот. — Решил развлечься своими силами.

 

Хакс опять укусил его и сделал то, чего хотел: дернул ленту. Не так сильно, чтобы вырвать кольца, но достаточно, чтобы Кайло почувствовал. И зашипел.

 

— Так ты хотел? — спросил Хакс, склоняясь к его уху.

 

— Можно и сильнее, — ответил Кайло, — если хочешь…

 

Его голос сорвался, и он продолжил уже мысленно, транслируя слова и образы напрямую в разум Хакса. «Если хочешь, можешь вырвать их, слизывать кровь и рисовать ею разводы на моем теле и простынях. Можешь трахать до тех пор, пока я не потеряю сознание от потери крови. И я разрешу. Только доставь потом в медблок».

 

Он представлял это в красках, и Хакса на несколько секунд унесло в водоворот образов неслучившегося, запаха крови и чувства безумной вседозволенности.

 

«Ты настолько мне доверяешь?» — мысленно же спросил он.

 

Ответа не последовало, да Хакс его и не ждал. Он просто еще раз поцеловал спину Кайло и вошел в его тело, позволив себе лишь на миг удивиться, как тому удавалось расслабиться, представляя кровавые картины.

 

Кайло подался назад, слегка сжимаясь вокруг Хакса, навязывая свой ритм. Против всего, что представлял и говорил до этого, настойчиво добиваясь контроля. Его и без того горячая кожа казалась просто раскаленной, бант попадал между их телами, а лента и кольца кололись. Но Хакс сейчас не променял бы эти чувства ни на что другое.

 

Одной рукой он вцепился в ленту, а другой накрыл член Кайло.

 

«Просто представь, как ты выдергиваешь кольца».

 

Хакс был уверен, что его окружает запах крови, что она течет по его рукам и что это кровь Кайло. Одновременно с этим он знал, что это — иллюзия. Он лишь немного тянет на себя, не настолько сильно, чтобы навредить. И не прекращает двигаться вместе с Кайло.

 

Им обоим нужно было совсем немного, чтобы кончить. И Хакс затруднялся сказать, кто был первым и утащил второго за собой в оргазм. Он все же слишком устал за этот длинный день, а то, что кое-кто лез в его мысли и намеренно путал их, ясности не добавляло.

 

Да и кому, по большому счету, нужна была эта ясность?

 

 

***

 

 

— Как надолго это можно оставить? — Хакс распустил ослабевшую ленту и затянул сильнее, прежде чем завязать снова.

 

Они немного пришли в себя и смогли отлипнуть друг от друга. Кайло так же лежал на животе, а Хакс сидел, рассматривая его спину.

 

Кайло неловко пошевелился и ответил:

 

— Мне не советовали больше нескольких дней. Сутки тебя устроят? До конца твоего дня рождения.

 

Хакс представил, как Кайло одевается, слой за слоем, осторожно, чтобы не задевать кольца, как потом целый день стоит на мостике рядом с ним, и только они двое знают, что скрывается под черной тканью его одежд.

 

— Сутки — это отлично, — сказал Хакс и честно добавил: — Это один из лучших подарков в моей жизни.

 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Кайло и в его голосе звучало такое самодовольство, что Хакс невольно усмехнулся.


End file.
